pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI019: The Mandarin Island Miss Match
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Lorelei, local trainer |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Charizard, Ash's Squirtle, Lorelei's Slowbro, Lorelei's Dewgong, Lorelei's Cloyster, Lorelei's Jynx, Butterfree (Orange Island Variety), Persian, Tauros, Kadabra, Machamp, Marowak |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |guest =Lorelei |local =Mandarin Island South |major =Ash & co. meet Lorelei, a member of the Elite Four. }} is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis The gang meets a member of the Elite Four, Lorelei, who seems calm. Although Ash challenges her to a battle, she does not seem to listen. When Ash wins a battle, his Charizard goes on a rampage, but Lorelei's Slowbro calms it down. Ash proved his determination to Lorelei, who accepts his challenge, but will it be enough to defeat her? Episode Plot Ash's Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, defeating a trainer's Butterfree. Tracey and Misty are surprised how many battles he won. Ash brags he is a great trainer, while also complimenting his Pokémon. However, he is hungry, so they go to eat. Misty asks him why does he eat so fast, so he replies that he wants to battle as fast as possible. Tracey came and knows why are people here battling. He got info that Lorelei is here, making Misty amazed by this fact. Tracey sees she adores her, as Misty knows she is her hero, using Water-type Pokémon like she does. A woman appears, saying she is Misty's hero. The heroes see the woman is Lorelei, so Tracey wants to make a sketch and Misty some pointers. Lorelei ignores them, focusing her attention to Togepi. Team Rocket spy and James sees Lorelei, but does not know from where he knows her. Tracey asks her if she is all right, but Lorelei tells "the sun feels like an old friend". Misty likes to hear some lectures, but Lorelei hears the wind. Ash challenges Lorelei to a battle. Misty tells him that was an impolite way, but Ash knows that this island is lucky to him and has to prove his strength by battling her. Lorelei looks on the sea, ignoring Ash's demands. Ash thinks she is afraid to lose and challenges a trainer. Misty, Tracey and Lorelei watch, while Pikachu and Bulbasaur eat food. The trainer wants a 2-on-2 battle, so Ash sends Squirtle and the trainer a Persian. Tracey sees Persian has its tail straight, meaning it is experienced, but Ash does not worry. Squirtle uses Water Gun, but misses. Persian uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Squirtle a bit. Squirtle withdraws to take less damage. Squirtle uses Skull Bash and defeats Persian. The trainer remarks his skills, but sends out Tauros. Squirtle gets defeated by being tackled. Ash calls Squirtle back and sends out Charizard. Misty warns him he cannot handle Charizard yet. Ash thinks he has enough experience, but gets burned. Ash orders Charizard to use Flamethrower, but it disobeys, making Ash riled up. The trainer thinks the victory is his, as Tauros uses Take Down. However, Charizard retaliates with Flamethrower, defeating Tauros. Ash goes to celebrate with Charizard, but gets pushed away. The trainer tells Ash never to send a Pokémon he cannot handle. Soon, Charizard begins to burn everything. Ash goes to call it back, but Charizard evades, then burns Ash. Lorelei sends Slowbro, making the gang confused as how can it battle Charizard. Charizard goes to attack, but Slowbro disables its attack. As this was made, Ash calls Charizard back. Lorelei suggests Ash's Charizard needs training and the Pokémon is as experienced as its trainer. Ash tells her not to say things he knows, although Lorelei seems skeptical. Ash tells her he was in the Top 16 of the Indigo League, but Lorelei knows he does not understand, then goes away, but not before advising them to go attend her lectures. Team Rocket see Lorelei's fight and know she is a great trainer, who was recorded in a newspaper and TV, concluding her powerful Pokémon must be stolen. Lorelei fights a trainer, whose Machamp is defeated by her Slowbro. Her Dewgong defeats a Marowak, and Cloyster an Alakazam. The heroes see her fight, even Ash admits she is good. At her house, Tracey and Misty compliment her victory. Tracey admits she is a different person when she battles, although she tells that everyone behaves in different situations. Ash tells he figured out that Lorelei uses reverse psychology, although Misty tells he is smarter with his mouth shut. Lorelei tells everyone has a battle style and tells her is like water. Once peaceful, it will be unforgiving as ice, then go back to still. Ash tells he has strength, although Lorelei responds he needs the strength from inside and share it to his Pokémon to become a Pokémon Master. Ash asks her for another match. Misty tells her Slowbro defeated her Charizard, but Ash knows this is not a specific battle. Nevertheless, Lorelei accepts the challenge. Lorelei tells this will be 1-on-1 match. Ash tells her he studied her style and has a way to defeat her. He sends Pikachu and Lorelei her Cloyster. Tracey warns Ash Lorelei knows what she is doing, but Ash replies he knows what he is doing as well. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Cloyster withdraws, not taking any damage. Pikachu uses Agility, but Cloyster reflects his attack. Pikachu uses Thunder and makes a lot of damage. However, Cloyster glows red, as it uses Rage. Pikachu goes to use Quick Attack, but gets attacked by an Aurora Beam, then knocks it out by taking down. Lorelei apologizes for what she had to do, but tells Ash that even if he is confident, skills won't accomplish everything to him. Ash tells that he had two badges, but Lorelei tells his Pokémon fought, so they show how they care. In addition, he needs to taste defeat, as when he loses, his strength should show that people and Pokémon care about him. To achieve a great result in the Orange League, Lorelei advises to have a strong bond with his Pokémon, needing to battle side by side with them. When he accomplishes this, he will have a honorary trophy. Ash tells her he will not forget this advice and thanks her. Team Rocket appears and Meowth asks if her lecture is on CD. Lorelei responds by stating that is only on tape, which costs $18.95 (making everyone to fall down by this statement). Team Rocket admit they were going to take Lorelei's Pokémon, but since she is so powerful, they go to get Pikachu instead. Although they heard that losing is important (which Meowth comments this is based on their career), they still go to get Pikachu. Lorelei sends out Jynx, who freezes them using Ice Punch and blasts them off using Blizzard. With that, they all see sparkles coming down as an effect of Blizzard. At the end of the day, Lorelei tells Ash there is a Gym at the other side of the island. Ash thanks her for this, promising to remember her advice and go with the wind. Misty promises she will go with the flow and Tracey tells the Pokémon and him are friends, no matter what. Ash hopes he and Pikachu will be better friends, then say goodbye to Lorelei. Debuts Character *Lorelei Pokémon *Lorelei's Cloyster *Lorelei's Dewgong *Lorelei's Slowbro *Lorelei's Jynx Moves *Ice Punch *Blizzard *Reflect Quotes :"By the way, do you have any of your lectures on CD?" - Meowth :"Tape only! ($18.95)." - Lorelei Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Cloyster (JP), Machop (US) *Jynx appeared in this episode with its controversial "Blackface" appearance. **Because of this, Pokémon TV rotations would simply ignore this episode and the page on the official English website did not feature any pictures that contained Jynx in it, like the other two episodes that featured Jynx's black design in the dub. The first episode where 4Kids took action based on Jynx's design was Pokémon Double Trouble, the third episode of the third season. As of May 2014, the episode has been removed completely from the official site's season 2 episode guide and is no longer available on the DVD re-releases that occurred many years after the original DVDs that featured the episode. An Australian DVD of season 2 was re-released with 49 episodes instead of the full 52, and it was also reflected this way on other releases, such as when the season was available for streaming on Netflix. In the remastered cuts of season 2, which Disney XD in the United States received when the channel acquired the series in later 2016, which is listed that way on Pokémon.com as of October 12, 2017, which use 60 episodes in it from Princess VS Princess to The Rivalry Revival, this episode and the other two banned Jynx episodes were also excluded, likewise on release platforms that use the standard season cuts, such as Disney XD India's run of the series in 2017, the season is listed as 49 episodes instead of 52. This did not affect Jynx's black skin appearance in the Pokérap or Pikachu's Jukebox, and it was in rotation on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, which had acquired the series prior to the ban on these three episodes. *Meowth asks if he could get a lecture on C.D, this episode was released in 1999, in 2000 C.D sales dropped 50% due to the rise of flash players and flash drives. Dub differences *There was a 25 second scene cut out from the original in most versions of the English dub, which appears to be based on its focus on Lorelei's breasts during the scene. The scene was however dubbed and in the versions where it is not cut such as the older Australian DVDs featuring this episode, the scene is censored to crop out the focus on Lorelei's breasts. *Lorelei is named as Prima in the dub and is considered a master on the island, rather than an Elite Four member. Mistakes *Lorelei ordered Jynx to use Ice Beam, when it actually used Ice Punch. *During the scene when a Kadabra battled against Lorelei's Cloyster, it says "Alakazam". *In one scene a Machamp says "Machop". Gallery Ash gets hungry OI019 2.jpg Misty talks about her heroine, Lorelei OI019 3.jpg Misty and Tracey like Lorelei OI019 4.jpg Lorelei looks at Togepi OI019 5.jpg Ash demands a challenge OI019 6.jpg Squirtle withdraws to defend itself OI019 7.jpg Squirtle's Skull Bash OI019 8.jpg Charizard disobeys Ash OI019 9.jpg Charizard's Flamethrower OI019 10.jpg Chaizard's move is disabled OI019 11.jpg Team Rocket, the salesmen OI019 12.jpg Misty thinks Ash is smarter with his mouth closed OI019 13.jpg Pikachu gets reflected OI019 14.jpg Lorelei carries Pikachu OI019 15.jpg Team Rocket's blast-off causes glitter to fall down }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Sato Yamamoto